30 Fruit Smoothies
by Wild Tempest
Summary: A series of ficlets detailing the relationship between Kagamine Len and his childhood friend, Gumi. Part of the 30-Day OTP Challenge. Prompt #5: Kissing - Len and Gumi share a cold, tasty treat. That's not in reference to their popsicles, either.
1. Holding Hands

Kagamine Len was a crybaby, and he wasn't very good at hiding the fact. But he was only seven years old. That lessened the blow each time he thought about it. He was also a scaredy-cat, and kind of shy. How did he deal with all these imperfections?

He played tough guy around _everyone_, even his friends and family. But there was one girl, his friend Gumi, who could see straight through him. It was difficult to maintain his 'cool persona' when she was around. But she didn't rat him out or make fun of him for it; she just smiled and played along.

"L-Len, where are we? I don't see mommy or Auntie anywhere…" muttered the green-haired girl as she walked ahead of her blond friend. They were stranded deep in the woods behind their neighborhood after wandering off the trail. Gumi stopped and called to Len, "D-Do you see anyone?"

Len stood with his back turned to her, tears glistening in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip and scolded himself, _"Now isn't the time to cry. Answer her, stupid!"_

"Um, Len?" Gumi repeated, tapping on his shoulder. "I-I'm scared…"

_She _was scared? Len blinked back his tears and turned to face her. Mustering the best smile he could, he pat the girl's head and said to her in a shaky voice, "It's okay. W-We'll find our way back."

Now wasn't the time to _play _tough; Len would have to _be _tough for the sake of his friend.

"Here, gimme your hand," he added and took her tiny hand in his. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze. Len just turned slightly and looked straight ahead, mumbling, "Do you feel scared now? As long as we're together, we'll find our way back."

Gumi felt his fingers quiver. She wrapped her fingers around his and nodded, asking, "Which way should we go?"

"Well, we came down the hill, so let's climb back up. Maybe we'll see the others from up there?" Len suggested, poking his head in the direction of the ridge above them.

The children started up the steep hill, still holding hands. Gumi lost her footing once or twice on some loose rocks, but Len pulled her upright each time. As they neared the top, Gumi's fear slowly subsided, and she also noticed that Len's hand stopped trembling.

Sunlight shone about the upper ridge like a golden shower, drenching the trees and foliage. Both Len and Gumi were in awe. They walked around the area and admired the wide array of colors that danced in the dewy grass. As they were shuffling around in some underbrush, a voice called out to them suddenly, "Gumi! Len! Can you hear me?!"

"Gakupo!" Gumi chirped and whirled around, racing toward the source with Len in tow.

A taller teenager waited for them in the clearing, with long purple hair and blue eyes. An expression of relief washed over his features as he spotted the two youngsters running toward him. He knelt and opened his arms wide, catching them.

"Thank God! We've been looking everywhere for you two!"

"Len is the one who saved us! You shoulda seen him," Gumi prattled on, "he was _so brave!_"

Gakupo smiled and tousled Len's hair, saying, "Thank you, Len, for keeping my sister safe. It must've been difficult for you two…"

"I-It was no big deal…" Len stammered.

Gumi giggled and threw her arms around her friend. "It was too a big deal! You should be proud of yourself! I am!"

"Me too," Gakupo added.

Len's face turned a shade of pink and he lowered his head, muttering with a smile, "I'm just glad we're not lost anymore."

Standing, Gakupo took Gumi's free hand and led them down to the trail where others waited for them. He noticed something as they plodded down another hill…

Len and Gumi never let go of each other.

* * *

_Notes: _Part of a ficlet series and 30-Day OTP challenge. All of these stories will be in chronological order, and they are all related. Len x Gumi FTW. See ya.


	2. Cuddling

Gumi sat in the waiting room of the hospital, holding her friend's prized possession in her arms as she stared at the floor. The stuffed bunny squeaked as she held it closer and buried her face in its black fur. She felt something pat her head and a voice followed, "Just keep praying, Gumi. He'll be okay if we have enough faith…"

The ten year old nodded and sniffled, trying to keep her tears at bay. It was her fault that Len was in the ICU, being treated for severe blood loss and wounds inflicted by a moving vehicle. If only she hadn't thrown the ball that far…Len wouldn't have tried to get it back for her. They knew it was a normally calm street, and he even looked both ways before going after the ball…

Tears slid down her cheeks and she started to sob. Gakupo's frown deepened and he reached across her chair to pick her up. To his surprise, she thrashed in his embrace and screamed, "Let me go! I-I don't…!"

"What's wrong, Gumi? It's not because Len was hurt…" said the violet-haired teen as he pulled her into his chest. She calmed down after a few minutes and he continued, "If it has something to do with the accident then please, tell me."

His sister shrank back and her shoulders slumped. "I-It's my fault…"

"What? Gumi, that's ridiculous. You had no – "

"No! It _was _my fault!" Gumi yelled over him. "I-If I weren't so dumb and clumsy then he wouldn't have went after the ball! I-I even whined about it rolling into the street…"

Gakupo smiled suddenly. His fingers combed through Gumi's vivid, green locks and he said in a soothing voice, "It was an accident, meaning that it was no one's fault or intention to hurt Len. He'll be all right, but you have to believe that. If you keep feeling sorry for yourself then he'll never get better. He needs us now more than ever. Understand?"

Gumi looked up from her wailing and sniffed. She forced a smile on her face and nodded to her big brother, stuttering, "He'll be okay. He _has _to be."

A nurse opened the door to the waiting room and called to them, "Len is awake now, and the doctor is permitting visitors. Would you like to see him?"

Len's older sister nodded and stood up, holding Gakupo's hand. She was a quiet girl with a small frame and lavender hair. She was also Gakupo's girlfriend. Looking down at Gumi, she said, "You're right, Gumi. He's going to be just fine."

"Yukari…" Gakupo murmured and squeezed her hand.

Gumi walked on the other side of her brother as they followed the nurse down the long, white corridor. Her heart thundered and blood drummed in her ears as they neared Len's room. What would he look like? Would he be able to communicate with her? Would he be angry?

"Here we are," said the nurse as she opened the door. "Please, keep your visit brief and quiet. Len needs all the rest he can get."

Gakupo nodded and led the girls into the room. His breath hitched when he saw Len lying in bed, bandages covering the top of his head and forehead. His right arm and left leg were in a cast, and all sorts of machinery were hooked up to his body.

"Oh God…" Yukari said softly, holding her mouth.

"It's all right," said her boyfriend, lifting her hand to kiss it. He led her and Gumi to the bedside so they could have a closer look. His heart ached for the boy. "It's a miracle he only broke an arm, a leg, and two ribs. At least he isn't paralyzed…"

Gumi peered over the bedrail and gasped when her eyes met Len's. He smiled back at her, half-dazed and half-awake. He also looked up and saw Gakupo and his sister. His grin grew even wider. He opened his mouth and attempted to speak, "Love…y…Happy…"

Yukari took his hand and stroked it, nodding. "We love you too, Len."

The blond turned his head and glanced back at his friend, who hardly said a word since coming in. He reached toward her with his good arm and muttered, "H-H-Hug? N-Need…?"

Gumi inhaled sharply and the tears started to flow once more, ceaselessly it seemed. Gakupo hoisted her off the floor and set her on the bed next to Len. He silently urged her to answer her friend.

"I-I…" started the girl, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I…You didn't have to…"

Len gently shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers. "N-Not…your…f-fault…"

Something inside Gumi burst. She felt it rise from her chest and spill out with her tears. Laughing, she leaned over and nuzzled her friend's cheek. His face turned red but she just kept hugging him. Suddenly, she remembered the surprise she brought him…

"Look! It's your bunny, Koro-san! He was worried about you, so I brought him along," Gumi explained and laid the stuffed toy beside Len's head, on his pillow.

Len's eyes brightened as he turned slightly and saw the bunny. His smile stretched even more and he looked back at Gumi. Tears fell from his eyes as he whispered to her, "T-Thanks…"

"No," Gumi said and shook her head. She scooted across the bed and held his hand. "Thank you, Len…"

* * *

_Notes: _Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and watches. I appreciate the support. :3 This would have been posted yesterday, but the site was acting stupid...sooo, there will be another chapter added after this one later in the day.


	3. Gaming

Len and Gumi sat in the middle of the Kamui living room, mashing buttons on their Nintendo DSi's. They were in the middle of a heated battle that was rapidly drawing near its exciting climax. Len's mouth twisted and gaped as he pitted his skills against his friend's. It was a virtual tug-of-war between the two of them.

But it was soon over. There was no way Len's Raichu stood a chance against Gumi's Sandslash. It always came down to something similar. Gumi was the better gamer…

"Aw, don't look so down! You did a good job!" chirped the green-haired girl as she pat her friend's shoulder and smiled. Because she was a girl, most of her opponents expected her team to consist of cutesy, weak Pokémon chosen simply because of their appearance. They found out the hard way; Gumi played for keeps and she was an excellent strategist.

Then again, that was something Len _adored_ about his best friend. Her drive and determination pushed him to broaden his own horizons.

"I'll beat you one of these days. Watch and see…" said the blonde boy, reaching over to mess with his friend's hair. She squeaked and swatted his hand away. "Besides, I have plenty of time to improve! All summer, in fact…"

Gumi stood up and stretched her arms high above her head. "I _love _summer vacation! You know, we should go swimming or something! Or maybe we could catch some cicadas!"

"Well, it's almost nightfall," Len noted and looked over his shoulder at the window behind him. The sky was violet with the blanket of twilight. It was quite beautiful. "But, we could catch some fireflies. I'll bet there will be lots out tonight!"

The eleven year old girl frowned. "Fireflies? I'm no good at catching them, though…I either squish 'em or they outrun me…"

"I'll teach you, okay? It'll be fun." Len rose and took her hand, smiling.

Gumi reluctantly nodded and followed him outside. It was just as Len predicted; hundreds of tiny lights sparkled around the front yard, on trees and bushes. They looked like fairies or speckles of moon beams. Gumi was so excited that she let go of Len's hand and ran into the midst of them.

"Whoa! Slow down," her friend called to her. Laughing, he quietly walked over to where she stood and shook his head, whispering to her, "If you're noisy then you'll scare them away. They're also spooked by sudden movement."

Len spotted a bug fluttering lazily above them and he tugged on Gumi's sleeve, pointing to it. She went to catch it in her hands, but missed; it was a good thing, too. She clapped her hands together so hard that the firefly would have been crushed in her grip.

"I-I can't do it…" she muttered and hung her head.

"Yes, you can," Len encouraged her. He saw another bug and said to her, "I'll help you this time. Come here."

Gumi slinked across the grass to where her friend stood and looked up at him with a pitiful frown. Len couldn't stand to see her unhappy and felt it was his responsibility to keep her smiling. He pointed up and took her by the wrists, lifting her arms.

"Now, be really quiet and very still…" he instructed her.

The girl's green eyes sparkled as Len guided her hands to intercept the firefly's path of flight. It flew into her open palms and rested a moment. Len gently closed her hands and brought them down again.

"I-I did it…" Gumi gasped and looked down at her hands. A faint, yellow glow pulsed in and out of the shadows within. She was mesmerized by it.

Len pried open her hands and the firefly still sat there, resting its wings. It even crawled around Gumi's palm, tickling her until she giggled. Len sighed and said, "Finally, you smiled…"

"Huh?" Gumi asked as the firefly flew away.

Her friend's face was beet red. He was never more thankful for the cover of darkness than he was right then and there. Laughing nervously, he took her hand and answered, "Let's keep practicing. You'll be an expert in no time!"

It was Gumi's turn to laugh. "But only if you keep holding my hand like that!"

As if Len could refuse…

* * *

_Notes: _I'm a big Pokémon dork. I mean, who hasn't played the games? They're so addictive…


	4. On a Date

Every year, after spring break was over and classes resumed, Yamaha Middle School hosted a Test of Courage for its students. The object of the event was to make your way through a forest to the 'goal.' Miles of woods stretched behind the school, so it was ideal for such a game. Teachers and students alike always looked forward to it.

Students were asked to choose a partner for the Test, so naturally, Gumi and Len paired up. Being thirteen years old, this was their first time taking the Test of Courage. Their teachers told them what to expect, but it didn't help much; both teens were scared out of their minds when they set off on the trail…

"I-I hate being out at night…" Len complained as they followed the moonlit path through the forest. "It's k-kinda cold, too…"

Gumi stayed close beside him, shivering like a stray leaf in the wind. And although she was scared too, Len's whining started to grate on her nerves. "At least you're wearing a jacket. I made the mistake of going sleeveless…"

Frowning, Len removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. When she gave him a funny look he just shrugged and stared straight ahead, mumbling, "What's the big deal? You said you were cold…"

"Thanks," said his friend in a small voice.

Len smiled and was about to answer her when a low growl echoed around them. Both teens froze in their tracks and huddled closer to each other. Another strange sound reverberated through the canopy of trees and Gumi grabbed a fistful of Len's shirt, clinging to him.

"W-W-What was that?!" she yelped.

"_Come on, Len, man up. Don't let her see how scared you are or she's gonna freak out even more! GET A FRIGGIN' GRIP!" _screamed the blonde boy's inner voice as his hands tightened around Gumi's shoulders. He glanced down at her and faked a smile. "L-Let's just keep going, okay? The monsters aren't r-r-real; they're j-j-just teachers."

Gumi instinctively grabbed his hand and they started walking again. A funny thought poked at her conscience: This was like their first date or something. They were alone, strolling along in the woods, holdings hands. The idea made her blush. She cleared her throat and asked her partner, "Wouldn't it be hilarious if we treated this like a date?"

Len's hair prickled. "What?"

"You know, a date! Maybe it'll help…" Gumi added, squeezing his hand.

Her friend cast a questioning look in her direction; fulfilling her wish would be much easier than trying to maintain his cool exterior. He sighed and surrender to her will, saying, "You're right. It will keep us occupied until we reach the goal…"

"Yay! This is gonna be awesome!" chirped the girl as she grabbed his arm and laid her head against it. Her eyes lit up as she noted, "Even though you don't have a jacket on, you're still really warm, Len. C-Could you…um…"

Swallowing hard, Len wriggled his arm out of her grip and put it around her shoulders. He drew her nearer and rubbed her upper arm. "B-B-Better?"

Their happiness didn't last long; something rustled the bushes dead ahead, snarling and growling. Gumi clamped her arms around Len's torso as he stopped on the path. He was scared, but he was also angry. Whoever hid in the bushes was disturbing _his date_.

"HEY! YOU WANNA CUT IT OUT! WE'RE TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT HERE!" he hollered suddenly, surprising Gumi and the teacher who stood on command.

"I-I…" stammered the educator.

Len pulled Gumi along as they strode past the man. He frowned and snapped at the man, "Geez, you're not even a real monster. Quit trying to scare the daylights out innocent passersby…"

"That was _so cool!_" Gumi squeaked as they neared the end of the trail. "I've never seen someone put a teacher in their place like that!"

"So, how was our date? Did you have fun?" asked her friend with a sheepish grin.

Gumi nodded and giggled. "Definitely!"

Len's smile widened and he whistled a tune as they walked along. _"I guess I am pretty cool…"_

* * *

_Notes: _Lol, don't make Len angry or interrupt his dates with Gumi. XD


	5. Kissing

Their first kiss wasn't a pretty one.

Len and Gumi were just coming in from an afternoon swim. Both teens stank to high heaven, heavy with the scents of chlorine and other chemicals used to sterilize the backyard pool. Before she followed Len into the living room, Gumi paused and pulled two popsicles from the freezer.

"Lookie what I got!" she chimed and paraded into the living room.

The blonde boy snapped his head upright and foamed at the mouth. He absolutely _adored_ sweets and cold treats, so popsicles were like ambrosia for him. He stood and stopped her in the middle of the room. "One's for me, right? I know you can't eat two by yourself. You'll get brain freeze!"

"Why else would I grab two?" Gumi said with a laugh and handed him a popsicle. She unwrapped hers and sighed with delight. "Lime! My favorite!"

Len slowly unmasked his treat. His voice shot through the ceiling, "BANANA!"

"Pbbt, you're such a goober, Len! Who gets _that excited _over a popsicle flavor?" asked his friend as she shook her head and sat beside him on the sofa. She was taken aback when he glanced at her popsicle and then up at her. "What?"

"Can I have a taste of yours?" he earnestly requested.

Gumi stopped licking her frozen treat for a moment and thought about his question. His tongue would be skimming the same cold surface if she agreed to let him try some…That would be equivalent to a…

"No way! It's mine! Y-You have your own…"

Her friend looked a little hurt, but he shrugged off her rejection and continued with his snack. Gumi quickly looked away to hide the blush on her face. In fact, she turned so quickly that she didn't see the curious glimmer in Len's blue eyes. Juices dribbled down her lips and chin, inviting him to indulge his curiosity.

"Mmph! What the – "

Len licked his friend's chin and lips. It was the strangest taste he'd ever experienced, tart lime mixed with salt and tangy chlorine. So strange that he just _had _to have another lick, and another, and another…

"Er, would you be mad if I kissed you?" asked the blonde fifteen year old as he turned her face toward him and pinned her against some sofa cushions.

Gumi's mouth gaped and her cheeks were flushed. Len's sudden dominance was appealing, and she wanted a taste. "I-If you wanna…"

Now it was Len's turn to blush like mad. But he wasn't about to let his embarrassment hold him back any longer. He straddled Gumi and whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes…"

The green-haired teen reluctantly did as she was told. A wave of pleasant shivers raced along her spine as she felt Len's sticky, sweaty arms wrap around her. His lips gently pressed into hers that instant, sticky from the popsicle and tainted with pool water.

She wanted more.

Len gasped as she pressed back, coiling her arms around his neck and bringing him closer. Her discarded popsicle melted in her lap, sending more chills throughout her body.

Not wanting to be outdone on their first kiss, Len fought back and seized control by pushing Gumi into the armrest of the sofa. His fingers scraped over the rough material of her damp bathing suit and over the rough patches of her denim shorts.

Likewise, Gumi's hands roamed over her childhood friend's back, riddled with bumps and scars. It brought back memories of climbing trees together, jumping from the concrete wall by the school, and the terrible accident Len was in a few years back. They'd been through so much together in such a short time…

Len pulled away suddenly, gasping for air. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage…"

"You're being dumb again," Gumi scolded him. "I _agreed _to let you kiss me."

"C-Can we take a break? I want another popsicle…" mumbled the blonde.

"Sure," said the girl as she rose from the sofa. She disappeared beyond the hallway and returned a moment later with another popsicle.

Len gazed at her with confusion. "Um, don't you want one too?"

"This is for both us," chirped his friend. She sat beside him and unwrapped the popsicle, holding it out to him. "I thought you'd wanna share one!"

Fear wasn't going to drag him down this time. Len smirked and placed his hands over hers, guiding the popsicle to his lips. "You're on."

* * *

_Notes: _Not all first kisses are sparkly and romantic. XD


End file.
